The Iowa/Illinois superfund basic research program (iisbrp) is a joint endeavor of the University of Iowa and the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign that involves basic, mechanistic and applied projects in biomedical and non-biomedical research areas. The program's overall theme is the consequences of atmospheric sources and exposures to semi-volatile Polychlorinated Biphenyls (PCBs), as expressed in the program title: "Semivolatile PCBs: Sources, Exposures, Toxicities." Ours is unlike any currently funded sbrp, in that it deals with volatilization, transport and exposure of lower halogenated PCBs, especially those PCBs that are associated with contaminated waters, building demolition, former industrial sites, other atmospheric sources, and the consequences of exposure to them. We plan to identify routes of exposure with an eye to preventing or limiting exposure and ameliorating the effects. The iisbrp brings together 22 scientists representing 9 departments in 7 colleges of 4 universities. Working together, we will measure sources, transport and environmental exposures of PCBs (Proj. 4,6,9); their distribution, metabolism and toxicity in animals {Proj. 1,2,3,7,8); and novel methods of phytoremediation (Proj. 5). Our studies include a community-based participatory research project[unreadable]an assessment of exposures to citizens who live or work in the vicinity of sources of lower chlorinated PCBs in south Chicago, IL, and East Chicago, IN. We enjoy the cooperation of citizen groups in those areas, where many ethnicminority citizens are living below the poverty line near de-industrialized sites. Our research projects and overall sbrp activities are supported by 6 cores[unreadable]Administration (A); Synthesis (B); Analytical (C), Training (D), Research Translation (E) and Community Outreach (F)[unreadable]through which program and project administrators will oversee coordination, information transfer, and assessment of research. The assessment process culminates in an annual meeting of our 7-member External Advisory Committee. The Synthesis Core will synthesize all compounds /mixtures to be studied while the Analytical Core will provide critical compositional information from metabolism to movement. Community Outreach and Research Translation Cores will transmit research findings to a variety of stakeholders and involve them in research activities. A Training Core and the research projects provide for the training of 20 students and postdoctoral scholars. Overall this multidisciplinary program brings a broad range of experience and expertise to bear on problems associated with Superfund chemicals that are critical to the Midwest and the nation.